Camp Cullen
by Writersblock14
Summary: The cullens have been signed up by ALice to work at an all summer day camp. Will they be able to handle it, or crack under the imense pressure of childhood. Rated T, just in case.


Disclaimer- Sadly I do not own these vampires

**Disclaimer- Sadly I do not own these vampires. I wish I did, I wish, I wish, with all my heart. To bad- so sad. Such is life. All if fair in love and war.**

Camp Cullen

E.P.V

What had Alice done this time, being counselors at a day camp was an unconceivable torture. I liked children, honestly I did, but being stuck with them all summer would be horrific.

A.P.V

I was so excited about this, all of us would be working here during the summer. I began jumping up and down like a small child. I glanced up at Edward who gave me the death stare. I stopped jumping.

B.P.V

I wasn't as mad as Edward had been, but not as excited as Alice. I was more neutral than anything. I smiled up at Edward, he bent down and whispered into my ear.

"Remind me to kill Alice later."

"I promise." I laughed.

Em.P.V

Children were neat, they young and impressionable minds ready to be molded and I was ready to make my own army of children to use at any time. They would be a whole new breed of military weapons.

R.P.V

I had always wanted a child of my own, I guess now would be a good time to see if it would have worked out. Also, any chance to make Edward annoyed is a chance worth taking.

J.P.V

I bit my lip in worry, children are little monsters. Especially between the ages of 12-16. With all of the mood swings and hormonal imbalances. Then there are the little toddlers with their sugar highs.

Es.P.V

Dealing with children was actually one of the things that I could do well, better than anyone in my family. I had been doing it since I had been turned.

C.P.V

Nursing little children couldn't be as bad as everyone was making it seem, maybe Edward was overreacting. Then again he was the one who had to baby-sit for Bella's neighbors while she was sick.

E.P.V

The children filed in with their parents and created a giant circle around the "counselors" who stood in the center of the stage. Alice was in the middle of the stage with a microphone, ready to pass out from excitement at any moment. I noticed all of the little boys staring at Alice. The mothers were staring at Carlisle and the teenagers were either staring at Emmett, Jasper, and I if they were girls or Rosalie, Alice, and Bella if they were boys. I could hear some of their thought. Some of them quiet morbid for those of young adults.

_That one with the reddish brown hair is to die for, I'll have some major trouble concentrating._

_I wonder if the blonde will be the life-guard._

_Damn, that one with the black hair is totally ripped. _

_The short one is so sexy, I'd like to…_

I stopped listening after that, afraid of what I might hear. Alice walked over to the microphone and everyone became silent.

A.P.V

I could see everyone in the crowd of young children from ages four to sixteen staring at least one of us in an inappropriate way.

"Hello everyone. My name is Alice Cullen and this summer I will be your camp director. If any of you have any questions you can come to me, I will be jumping from group to group checking on all of the other counselors to make sure everything is going smoothly." I smiled, giggling.

"I would like to introduce you to the other counselors." I turned towards the others. "Bella and Edward will be handling children from ages four through seven." I pointed to them, they smiled nervously.

"Rosalie will be the head of the water front, the head lifeguard." I smiled at Rose, and then glanced back at some children who were making sounds of encouragement.

"Jasper will be in charge of children eight through twelve." I smiled at Jasper apologetically, he shrugged.

"Emmett will be with children thirteen to sixteen." I figured that if anyone could handle a bunch of rowdy teenagers it would be Emmett.

"Carlisle will be the doctor, and please only go to him with legitimate emergencies. You will be sent back to you activities if you have a splinter." She warned.

"Esme will be the head of Arts and Crafts." I finished and handed the microphone to Emmett. "Emmett will answer any questions."

Em.P.V

I looked into the crowd of children who pretty much all had there hands raised. I picked on a random girl that sort of reminded me of Rose. She had short blonde hair and was surrounded by boys.

"Emmett, are you married?" She asked, ignoring the laughs she got.

"Yes, to Rose. Actually we all are married. Bella and Edward, Jasper and Alice, and Esme and Carlisle." I said.

"Oh," Everyone seemed pretty angry about that.

"Anyone else?" I asked. I picked on a boy who was sitting next to the mini-Rose.

"Dude, are there any rules on dating the counselors, because dude, your wife is **HOT**." He laughed, and was joined by everyone else, but the parents who tried to cover their children's ears. Even my family was laughing.

"Yes, she is. Dude, stay away." I said sternly and I saw that kid take two steps backwards. I scanned the crowd for the next question, I settled for a little boy in the back row who sort of looked like Jasper.

"Mr. Emmett." He said very quietly, barely audible to human ears. "Can you please tell Mrs. Alice that I think she is very beautiful." I noticed Alice smile behind me.

"Thank you." Alice said, honored.

"Next!" I said calling on a young girl who reminded me of Bella, she had brown hair and brown eyes.

"My question is for Bella, actually." She said. I noticed Bella's eyes widen, probably wondering why the girl had wanted to ask _her_ a question. "How will the dorms be assigned. I figured I would ask you because no one has said anything about you yet."

"Um… I believe by age." Bella answered.

"Last question." I said, the hands in the air became more frantic. "Uh, you in the front. The one that looks like Mike Newton." Bella hit me in the arm, and everyone laughed.

"Who's Mike Newtown." The boy asked.

"This kid at our school that ha a crush on Bella, but Bella loves Edward so it could never work so you think he would just give up, but no." Bella hit me again.

"Whats your question?" Esme asked.

"This is for Edward. Knock, knock." He said.

"Who's there." Edward replied.

"Boo." He laughed.

"Boo-who?" Edward said, questioning the young child's sanity.

"Don't cry it's just a joke." The kid laughed, as did everyone else in the audience. Edward raised an eyebrow, getting mad, which in turn caused all of us to laugh. This was going to be a very fun summer.


End file.
